


God Of Thunder.

by Peter_Criss



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Gene Has A Massive Libido, Getting to Know Each Other, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Rating: M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Criss/pseuds/Peter_Criss
Summary: The Demon, a ruthless God, known for his short temper and massive libido is looking for a new wife. Paul, the son of Aphrodite, gets chosen and Paul couldn't be any less scared! His mother had told him tales of how rude The Demon was, and he had to be his wife?! How could Paul manage?!
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Gene Simmons, Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley, Peter Criss/Ace Frehley, Peter Criss/Ace Frehley/Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley, Peter Criss/Gene Simmons, Peter Criss/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The day had arrived. 

Paul was nervous, to say the least; he was the son of Aphrodite, after all, which set him up high on the list for potential suitors for none other than Gene, the God of Thunder, rock 'n roll and sex. He already had two other wives, why does he need another?! It didn't make sense to Paul at all, his mother didn't explain it very well. 

_"There may come a day where Gene will pick an eligible suitor" She'd tell her son every night before bed. "He can choose anyone, whether they be a God, Demi-God or mortal, like you. I just hope you don't get picked, I've heard how horrible he treats his wives..." "Oh, momma! He sounds horrible! I don't like him!" Paul squealed. "He's not a nice man, he gathers darkness to please him, he was raised by the demons, and is trained to reign as one!" Paul hid under his blankets at his mother's words. "Scary!" He screamed. Aphrodite chuckled. "It's ok, he won't be able to hurt you, now go to sleep..."_ # 

Many years had passed, and Paul had grown out of his mother's bedtime tales; unfortunately his mother too. Due to complications, Paul wasn't a Demi-God, he was mortal! He had to be taken in by an infertile mortal couple. They raised Paul to be the bright young man he was, he was a charming, handsome young man, and they took pride in him. He was known around the small town as being helpful and witty as well. He would always be seen engaged with people, whether that be helping the old women carry water or re-telling the stories his mother had once said to him many years ago to the town's children, and his joyous nature was spread throughout. 

One morning, Paul had woken up at the usual time to the doves that loved to perch up at his window every morning. He stretched out his limbs before getting out of bed. He walked over to his closet and put on one of his favourite tunics before heading out into the kitchen "Morning Ma, morning pops!" He smiled. "Oh! Good morning, off already?" His father queried. "Mhm!" Paul chimed. "Without breakfast? Oh, you'll starve yourself to death one day my boy, look at how skinny you are!" His mother sighed. "I'll be fine, ma! No need to worry about me!" Paul reassured before he walked out the door. 

Truth be told, Paul didn't really like eating breakfast, he was never hungry when he first woke up, he usually was given food by the old ladies that he helped anyway; speaking of which, he sprinted down to the riverside just on time to help old lady Debby retrieve her water. "Oh, Paul! How nice to see you again today!" She smiled. "It's nice to see you too, madam!" He replied as he took the giant water bucket. He held it under the water and waited until it was full to emerge it again. "Thank you, Paul. If only I had a strong son like you to help me get my water every day so I wouldn't have to bother you, we'd all be lost without you, Paul." Debby said. "Oh, it's no problem, I enjoy helping people, it's the least I could do" Paul replied. The two started walking back to old lady Debby's house, Paul carrying the heavy water bucket on his back. 

"You've never had a girlfriend, have you, Paul? I mean it's not a crucial thing to have, but I mean, you're so handsome, girls practically flock to you! And you reject them!" Debby said bluntly. Paul chuckled. "I'm not really interested in girls at the moment, that's all" He replied. "My mother is Aphrodite, after all, don't want to run the risk of mama getting angry for kissing girls!" Paul joked and Debby laughed along. 

Old lady Debby's house wasn't a far walk from the river, so they got there pretty quickly. Paul placed the water bucket outside for her, and Debby gave him a big scone as payment. "Thank you, again Paul!" She waved as Paul was slowly walking to the town square. "You're welcome, Debby! Have a good day!" Paul waved back before quickening his pace. 

Paul noticed as he got closer and closer to the town square that more and more people started to congregate. 'What's going on?' He thought. As soon as he got to the town square it was chaos. People were talking and shuffling around, and Paul could see weird looking soldiers from the parapets of the town's walls. The crowd went silent as a man, who looked about 7 foot emerged, and Paul's face had lost colour. 

The man in questions was tall and well built. His hair had lots of volume and was pitch black like ebony. His face was mostly white but was painted with a demon looking shape. Most of his chest was uncovered, exposing his hairy and toned chest. He was The Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta: ace.frehleyy  
> Twitter: ace_frehleyy
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love reading your comments!! 💕


	2. Chapter 2

Paul felt uncomfortable, to say the least. The Demon looked like he meant business, and he did. "The time has come for me to pick a new wife!!" He announced, his voice booming throughout the town. "And I know how reputable this town for making such... beautiful men and women" The Demon winked at one of the girls, around Paul's age standing close to the wall, to which she promptly fainted. "So, I'll be sending my guards around to each house, searching for a beauty to call my own!" The crowd erupted, some people were in awe that they might have the chance to be The Demon's wife, while the rest were in disbelief! 

Paul couldn't think right, it was only 10 am, and he'd only eaten a bite of a scone, and to top it all off, THE DEMON WAS CHOOSING A NEW WIFE!!! 'I have to go, now!' He thought and he sprinted back home. "Paulie?? What's wrong? You're not normally back until lunch?" His mother said as her son sprinted through the door. "HE'S HERE! OH MY GOODNESS HE'S HERE MA!" Paul broke down in his mother's arms.

Paul's mother sat them both down on an armchair and stroked her son's hair. "Who's here?" She asked calmly. "Th-the Demon" Paul choked. "He-he's a bad man, and-and he's looking for a-a new wife! Oh, Ma! I don't want to be picked, oh God please don't let him take me away from you!" Paul's mother sighed. "Sweetie, it'll be ok, trust me. Que sera sera." "I-I love it when you speak Sp-Spanish, can-can you...?" Paul asked. " ¡Por supuesto, mi amor! ¡Ah, Recuerdo cuando eras un niño pequeño eras tan hermoso! (Of course, my love! Ah, I remember when you were a small boy, you were so handsome!)" His mother spoke There was a sudden knock at the door which startled Paul. 

"Stay calm, Paul. I'll answer it." His mother said. She took Paul off of her lap and placed him on the armchair before opening the door. There stood one of The Demon's soldiers, her hair was tied back in a low ponytail and she had similar face painting to The Demons, similar armour too but it was much less spikey. "Hello there, Ma'am." The soldier spoke. "According to a census, I believe that you have a son that is at least 17, is that correct?" "Yes, yes my Paul has just turned 19" Paul's mother replied. "Perfect, may I carry out a little test on him then?" Paul shook his head violently. "NO! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed. Paul's mother rushed over to her son. "Hey, it's going to be ok, alright?" She whispered. She turned to the soldier who was waiting by the door. "Yes, but be warned, he's a bit anxious right now" She said. The soldier nodded and invited herself in, closing the door after herself. 

She walked over to where Paul was sitting and kneeled down. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked, her voice soothed Paul's anxiousness. "P-Paul..." He stuttered. "What a lovely name. Now I'll just need you to stand up for me, ok?" Paul obeyed and stood up. "Perfect," She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a measuring tape. "I'm first going to measure how tall you are, and then your waist, is that alright?" Paul nodded tentatively. The soldier hummed and got straight into her job. She measured Paul's hight and then his waist. "You're a bit thin... but you do look really healthy, and strong too.." She wrote some things down on a clipboard and was finished her job. "I'm all done, I'll send these on for review, goodbye!" And with that, she left. "See? It wasn't that bad was it?" Paul's mother said. 

# 

A few days had past and Paul was waiting anxiously to see who was chosen, which interfered with his daily life. "Come on, you need to get out of bed." His mother said sternly, attempting to pull the covers off of her son "Nggh! I don't want to!" Paul said into his pillow which muffled his voice. There was a sudden knock at the door which diverted Paul's mother's attention away from her son's. 

"It's a letter, for you" She said entering back into Paul's room. That finally got Paul up, he sat up and took the letter off his mother. 

_Dearest Paul,_

_I am happy to announce, that I have  
selected you to be my third wife. I chose  
you based on your beauty and all the kind  
words I've heard from your town, saying how they  
wished you would win as you are beautiful and are  
overall kind. It has come to my attention that you  
happen to be the son of Aphrodite (if that isn't correct  
please let me know), so I cannot wait to see your beautiful  
body underneath mine. I'll arrange a way of transport to my  
temple,_

_Your's truly, Gene_

Paul felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; his heart dropped. "No... it can't be.." He said in a low mumble. "What does it say, Paul?" His mother asked soothingly. "He-he chose me." Is all Paul said. He stared blankly at the letter. "M-me..." "Oh, Paul..." His mother said. Paul broke down. "Wh-why me?!" he sobbed. 


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days later._

When Paul first arrived at The Demon's temple (Which looked more like a villain's lair in Paul's eyes) he audibly gasped. For starters, there were naked women *everywhere*, it made Paul sick to his stomach. He some tending the gardens, while other's were doing household things. Paul's stomach churned at the sight of the ladies. 

Then, 2 bodies emerged out and into the entranceway. They were both wearing women's togas, which look finer and more kept than Paul's ones. Paul decided to get out of the carriage. He grabbed his two suitcases and the door was opened for him. "Look! He's here!" One of the wives squealed. Paul froze. The pair made their way over to him and brought him in a tight embrace. "H-hi..." Paul muttered. 

"Awh, he sounds shy, Acey... Should we bring him inside?" The medium height one said. The lanky one nodded, and the two practically dragged Paul into the temple. "I-" Paul tried to speak, but nothing was coming out. "Puh-" His breathing started to fasten. "Stop..." He tried to say, but it only came out in a low whisper. The lanky one must have heard him because he stopped, and told the medium height one to as well. He felt weak, his arms felt like mush under the two men's grip, and soon enough, his legs gave in. "Oh my! Get him on the lounger!" The medium height one said. 

They successfully got Paul onto the lounger that sat under a window. "Are you ok?" The lanky one said slowly and calmy. "Y-yes..." Paul muttered as a reply. He rested his head on the armrest. "I'm Peter by the way, and that's Ace." The medium height one said. "We're very sorry if we made you nervous..." Ace said sympathetically, "We were just excited, and we didn't think properly" He frowned. 

"It's alright... Are you's his wives?" Paul asked. Ace and Peter nodded in unison. "He's out running errands or something, he should be home by dusk, We'll show you your room... when you're ready," Peter said. Paul got up. "I-I think I'm ready..." Peter took Paul's hand in his, and he and Ace led Paul to his bedroom. 

"So it's just down this corridor, Genie's and me 'n Ace's rooms are down here too, Genie gets his own room and Ace 'n I share, you get your own room cus you're special" Peter said as he brought Paul down a long corridor. "Who-who's Genie?" Paul asked. "What?! You don't know who Genie is?!" Paul shook his head. "Genie's The Demon! The guy you're gonna marry! It's our nickname for him" Peter said. 

"Hmm, this should be the right one.." Ace said. He opened the door and Paul looked inside. The room was tiny! His luggage lay next to his bed, which looked painful to lay on. The wardrobe's doors looked just about to unhinge and not to mention the floor was riddled with dirt. "Oh golly..." Ace gulped. "This can't be the right one..." "It's perfect..." Paul lied. "Th-thank you so much, I'm forever grateful" Ace gave him a weird look. "I guess we'll leave you to it, we'll just be down the hall if you need us..." 

Paul nodded and closed his door shut. 'It's horrible...' He thought, then an idea came to mind as he saw the sweeping brush laying at the corner. Paul first started by opening his windows as wide as they could go (Which wasn't a lot, they had a lock on them), he then grabbed the sweeping brush and went about cleaning all the dust off of the floor. 

# 

Paul gave up sweeping after 3 hours, the dirt kept reappearing no matter how hard he swept, and he was famished. His stomach let out a huge rumble. 'Oh my, I'm starving' Paul thought. He placed the broom in its original position and went on a search for Ace and Peter. 

'This should be their room..' Paul gently knocked on the door and Peter answered. "Oh, hiya Paul. What's up?" He asked. "I'm... I'm hungry..." Paul mumbled. "You're hungry? Well, we got some snacks in here, we don't normally eat dinner until the sun sets, so me 'n Ace stash up in here." Peter replied. He let Paul into the room, and his eyes widened in awe. 

Ace's and Peter's room was a haven compared to Paul's. The main colours around the room were gold, silver and emerald green, nearly every fabric had the colours adorned on them. The slowly setting sun was shining through the castle-like windows, and it's light landed on the green carpet with gold outlining. Ace and Peter's bed was massive as well. It was a queen-sized canopy bed, with emerald green tulle-like fabric draping over it. The bed cloth was similar to the carpet, green colour with fancy 20's-Esque hemming. 

" Wow..." Paul breathed. Ace beckoned him to sit on the bed with him, so he did. He sat down and was immediately relaxed. The bed's fabrics felt soft, and Paul nearly fell asleep then and there. "It's lovely, isn't it?" Ace said. Paul nodded. "It's so soft and cosy, I could fall asleep!" "Then do it. We'll feed you first and we can have a nice evening rest until Gene comes back" 

Just then, Peter emerged from a very handy pantry, holding many snacks. He threw Ace a packet of Doritos and then sat down beside the laying Paul. "You look tired," He said. "I could pass out right now, but I'm too hungry..." Peter opened a packet of chocolate fingers and placed it on Paul's lips. "Eat up, I'll feed you." He said in a hush. Paul smiled and took a bite out of the chocolate finger. "Good boy," Peter remarked. When Paul was finished, he fed him another and another and another. "That's it, baby. Well done." He smiled, Paul smiled back, but a yawn took over. 

His eyes started to droop, so Ace took him in his arms. "Let's get you into bed, hmm?" Paul nodded as a reply. "We're going to redress you into some more comfortable clothes, is that ok?" Ace asked. Paul nodded again, giving them the go-ahead. 

Peter had grabbed one of his old band tees and some sleeping shorts, then slowly dressed Paul, who was just about to knock out at any minute. When Peter finished his task, the three of them climbed under the covers and Paul immediately fell fast asleep. "My lord, he must've been tired..." Ace whispered. 

"Ace, look," Peter whispered astonishingly. He had his hand on Paul's hip. "He has hip-dips..." Ace placed his hand on Paul's hip, are sure enough the boy had hip-dips. "Hip-dips..." 

"Epic"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Vomiting

Paul woke up nice and refreshed, sandwiched between Ace and Peter. Peter was stirring and looked like he was about to wake, whereas Ace was out cold. Peter stirred another little bit and then finally awoke. "Oh, hi Paulie" He yawned. Paul nodded as a response, then stretched his limbs and yawned. 

"You well-rested? Ready to meet Gene?" Peter asked. Paul shook his head violently. "Well, why not?" "He doesn't look or sound nice, I'm kinda scared of him..." Paul frowned "That's what I thought when I first met him, but he's really nice once you know him!" Peter said reassuringly. "He may look mean and act cold at first, but once you find his sweet spot it's smooth sailing from there. And by 'sweet spot' I mean..." Peter made a motion of sucking off a dick and Paul nearly threw up. "I can't, I can't I can't!" Paul said, shaking his head in disgust. 

"Peter, stop scaring the young lad!" Ace said as he awoke from his slumber. "Listen, Paul, you're gonna be fine! Genie's just a big baby at heart" He explained, but Paul wasn't buying it. How could someone who looked so scary be so kind? Paul lost his train of thought when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Ace called. The door opened and a maid, wearing nothing less than a body harness which barely covered her private parts entered. "Master Gene is home, he wants your presence." She said with her soft voice. "Tell 'im we'll be there in... 10 minutes"

The maid nodded and shut the door gently. "Come on, let's get you dressed," Peter said to Paul, but Paul clenched onto the bedsheets like a child having a tantrum. "No, no, no!" He cried. Ace sighed, "You'll have to meet him sooner or later-" "I'd rather it be later! Oh, why did he have to choose me?! I was doing so well with my mom and dad, and then I get chosen, why me though? There were plenty of prettier girls and guys in my town!" 

There was another knock on the door, and this time it was Gene! "Genie!" Ace exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Gene like a child; meanwhile, Paul had hidden himself under the covers in hopes he couldn't be seen. "Hi, baby!" Gene smiled, and he planted a kiss on Ace's forehead. "How's Paulie? How's he settling in?" Gene asked. Ace leaned into his husband's ear. "He's under the covers, he's scared of you..." he whispered. Gene's eyes widened and Ace continued. "He's scared of you, Genie. He's been stripped of all family contact, and he'll possibly never see his parents again! He's only 19..." Gene frowned. "You were 17 when I met you..." "Yes, I know! But I was allowed to keep contact with Aether... he's a mortal with a Goddess as a mom! Imagine how hard it was for him, having to grow up with foster parents and having no physical contact with your mother, and then all of a sudden, you get taken away from the people who raised you, to a God who looks scary!" Ace whisper yelled.

Gene looked past Ace's shoulder to the bed, where Peter was licking Paul like a cat would her kitten (he is the son of Ailuros and half cat after all!). Paul looked scared and calm all at once. On one hand, Gene's presence was angsting him up, but Peter's kitty licks were calming him down. Gene sighed in defeat. "Ok, just- Be ready by dinner, alright?" He said, before leaving and closing the door. "You see? He wasn't _that_ bad, was he?" Peter remarked as he tucked a strand of Paul's hair behind his ear. Paul shook his head. "Dinner should be ready soon, let's get you ready, hmm?" 

# 

Paul was now dressed in the most expensive-looking toga that Ace and Peter owned, with an exquisite amethyst ring to accompany his pointer finger; Ace had also sneakily added a bit of blush and mascara on Paul, but it looked natural. "Don't you just look dashing?" Peter purred. "I do, indeed!" Paul replied. "We best get to dinner, don't wanna keep Gene waiting for us," Ace said. Peter nodded, and the pair of them led Paul out of the bedroom and into the dining room, where Gene was waiting at the head of the table. 

"There's my beautiful wives!" Gene exclaimed. He got up from his chair and pecked Ace and Peter on the lips, and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek, Paul nearly gagged. Ace and Peter said down on either side of Gene's chair. "You'll be sitting at the end, it's so I can get a better look at you while I'm eating" Gene winked as he sat Paul down at the seat opposite of Gene's. After a few minutes of small talk and waiting, dinner was served up. 

Gene was given a big portion of chicken, mashed potatoes and veggies, Ace and Peter were given the same, but smaller portions and poor little Paulie was left with scraps of salad that would barely feed a baby, he could count how much he had on one hand! Paul stared blanky at his food. "Is something wrong? Did she give you too much?" Gene laughed. "Gene!" Peter hissed at his husband. "N-no, sir. Sh-she gave me just enough. Th-thank you..." Paul lied through his teeth. To prove he was 'satisfied' with his meal, he began chewing the salad. 

Paul had finished his so-called 'dinner' in around 10 minutes, the others were barely half-way through theirs. "I am very full, thank you, sir. May I be excused to my room?" Paul asked. "Hmm, no. You're not finished." He said, and Paul looked at him confusingly. Suddenly, a maid came out, holding a glass filled to the brim with a dark blue liquid and placed it beside Paul before leaving. "Drink all of that liquid," Gene said. 

Paul picked up the glass and closely examined the liquid. "Gene! Don't make him drink it-" Ace was shushed by Gene. "He has to," Gene said. Paul hesitated but started to chug the unidentified liquid, immediately regretting it. The liquid burned the back of his throat and Paul dropped the glass. "Ge-" Paul grasped onto his throat and tears started to form in his eyes. "Gene! Why'd you give him that, he'll be up all night vomiting!" "He needs to learn to be docile, he's too mouthy" Gene stated. 

"GENE! HE'S ONLY A CHILD-" 

"He's 19" 

Paul's stomach gave in and he started vomiting blue up in the corner. Ace and Peter gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. Paul threw up what little he had to eat that day. Without saying a word to their husband, Ace and Peter helped Paul to the nearest bathroom. 

# 

By now, it was 3 am, and Paul could barely sleep. His bed was very uncomfortable; it felt like it was stuffed with needles and rocks, and not to mention the heavy thunderstorm outside that was keeping him in his train of thought, Paul was deathly afraid of thunder and lightning! After thinking about it, Paul got out of bed, put on his slippers that he was gifted by Peter (the slippers matched Peter and Ace's bedroom's colour scheme) and quietly tiptoed to Ace and Peter's room. 

He gave the door a gentle knock, and not too long after, Peter opened the door. "Paul?? What are you doing up?" He whispered. Paul opened his mouth, but the acidic feeling that burned the back of his throat came back, so he pointed out the window. "The thunderstorm?" Peter asked in a hushed. Paul nodded. "Aw, poor Paulie... come in, I'm sure Ace wouldn't mind another cuddle buddy" 

Peter led Paul into the bedroom and the two fell onto the bed in a tired haze. 

"Goodnight Paulie" Peter smiled. He gave Paul a little peck on the head and the younger went fast to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5.

Paul was awoken by a loud knocking at the door. Without waiting for a response, Gene stormed into the room and grasped Paul by the ear, pulling him up. "OUCH!" Paul shrieked, which made his throat burn. "Why weren't you in the bed I gave you?! And why weren't you awake at 6?! It's 7:30 am now!!" Gene roared, which ultimately woke Peter and Ace. "I-" Paul gasped. "Genie, don't hurt him..." Peter said drowsily. "He came in here last night 'cause of the thunderstorm..."

Gene let go of Paul's ear, which prompted him to fall back onto Peter's chest. Without saying another word, Gene stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door. "What's his problem...?" Paul croaked, he could talk again, but it sounded like he had a really bad sore throat. "He's probably got a raging boner or something, he gets like this when he's sexually frustrated"

Paul let out a chuckle. “I need to have a shower but I don't know where the bathroom is...” Paul sighed. “I’ll show ya, it’s outside y’ see” Peter said. Paul’s eyes widened. “OUTSIDE?! BUT-BUT WON’T PEOPLE SEE?!” “No, silly! It’s like a little grotto, but y’ have to walk into it, and in the centre there’s a huge spring of fresh warm water! It’s really cool in there, me and Ace end up fucking every time we shower together” Peter winked 

Hearing that, Paul clogged his ears with his fingers and shook his head vigorously. “YUCK, YUCK, YUCK!!” He exclaimed, but Peter just laughed at him. “You’ll have to have sex some day, deary” he remarked. “I don’t want to though! It’s a yucky thing to do!” Paul said. “And who told you that?” Peter asked. Paul froze “... my mom did...” 

”Listen, y’ parents ain’t always right, kiddo. I was taught the same thing too, my momma was all like ‘If you have sex, i’ll get Aphrodite to curse your loins!!’ Miss Aphrodite didn’t do such a thing though, then I eventually met this loaf” Peter stopped talking to kick Ace, which ultimately made him fall out of bed with a THUD! and wake up. “Ack! Curly why’d you kick me?!” Ace said, annoyed. 

Peter ignored his husband and continued. “We had very loud sex, loud enough that even Hades could hear us! And guess what? Ye’ momma never punished us” “But-but I’m different! Aphrodite’s my mom, and-and she has authority over me...” Paul replied “Can I have my shower now!?” Paul said changing the subject quickly. “Sure, Ace we’re having a shower, you wanna join?”

”Sure...” Ace yawned. “What time is it?” Peter looked over to the grandfather clock that stood proudly near one of the askew windows in the room. “It’s uh... half 7” He replied. Ace rose up and stretched his arms, which made the silk bedsheets reveal his bare chest. 

Paul was mesmerised by Ace’s torso, it was like a sculpture! His nipples were so... perfect and so symmetrical! His abs were showing, but they weren’t protruding out, they were modest. Not to mention, his chest was well shaved, there were a few strands that were astray, but they weren’t noticeable unless you were seeking them out. 

Then a wave of insecurity hit Paul. He looked nothing compared to Ace! He thought he looked like the leftovers of the clay Prometheus used to sculpt the first humans! Paul sulked. “What’s wrong curly?” Ace asked, immediately noticed Paul’s soured mood. 

“Is nothing, I just wanna have a shower...” Paul lied. “Well, alright. Let’s go down then... Peter will you grab the towels?” Ace said. All 3 of them got up and Peter grabbed a handful of towels from the closet. 

# 

When Paul, Peter and Ace reached the grotto where they showered, Paul was in awe, it was so pretty! The shower area was covered by room dividers (to Paul’s relief, he didn’t want *anyone* other than Ace and Peter seeing him undressed), and was very large on the outside. 

“We'll go in first Paul, if you don’t want us to see you changing, the water covers up to your belly button, so we won’t see anything under” Ace said. “Uh... yes please... if you don’t mind...” Paul replied. “No, it’s no bother, take your time if you’d like!” 

Ace and Peter slowly started undressing and Paul had his eyes covered for it all. “Ok, we’re heading in now, Paul...” Peter said. Paul only uncovered his eyes when he heard the sound of Peter and Ace plopping into the water. 

Hesitantly, he slowly took off his clothes and placed them on the rocks. He looked down at his body, he thought he looked disgusting. “Paulie, you coming in?” Peter called from inside, his voice was echoing. “Yep! just one second..!” Paul replied. 

He got into the water which immediately covered up to chest, and if it were attracted to him, suds and bubbles started to form around him, which made it impossible for anyone to see through the water. Paul started to walk through the water, which proved to be a slight challenge, but he eventually managed to reach to inside cavern bit. 

Paul looked around. At the top there was a giant hole which had a spring on water falling down into the cavern, and the sun was hitting it perfectly. Beautiful crystals hung on the roof, which reflected the light onto the water at the bottom, making it glow. Paul didn’t realise that Ace and Peter were watching him taking in his surroundings. 

“My God curly...” Ace said as he sucked in air. “You’re.. you’re so beautiful...” Paul looked around and spotted Ace and Peter resting at the banks of the pool. Paul immediately blushed and covered his face like a school girl. “No i’m not...” he replied. Ace moved from his space and walked over to Paul. “But you _are_ , and you know it’s true since it’s coming from me” He said, his voice was in a hush tone “You’re so goddamn gorgeous, Paulie. I wish I could keep you all to myself... but alas, I do have to share you with my husbands” 

Paul was blushing red like a ruby. “Ace...” he cooed. “you’re too kind...” “Mm, I love making people happy, my dear. Now let’s get you washed, may we have the honours?” Ace said and gestured to Peter was watching the scene unfold with cunning eyes. Paul nodded. 

“Alright, baby.” Ace walked Paul over to the spring and slowly emerged his hair in it. “Is the water warm enough, Curly?” Ace asked. “Mhm, it’s just right” Paul replied. Ace moved behind Paul and started massaging his hair and head. 

Peter came over not too long later holding glasses full of shampoo and conditioner. He held out the shampoo bottle and Ace dragged his fingers along it and picked up a good bit of shampoo. Slowly, he added the shampoo into Paul’s hair. “So, when’s your birthday?” Ace asked. “January 20th” Paul replied. “Why, that’s only a week away, why didn’t you tell us?” Ace questioned as he began washing the shampoo out of Paul’s hair. 

”I didn’t think it was important.. I never really celebrated my birthday back home you see...” Paul replied. “Mm, well you’re birthday is important to us, curly. I’ll make sure to get you something, ok?” “There’s really no need-“ “No no, I insist I get you something, I mean, you’ll be 20, that’s very important” Ace dragged his fingers over the conditioner and added it to the end of Paul’s hair. “Thank you, Cat. Would you like to wash Paulie?” Ace asked. “Only if it’s alright with you, Paul.” Peter replied. “Go ahead” 

Peter half-waddled to the banks of the pool and replaced the shampoo and conditioner with body wash and walked back. While Ace was washing the conditioner out of Paul’s hair, Peter was applying rose scented body scrub to Paul’s body. “I feel like Michelangelo making the statue of David” Peter stated. Paul chuckled nestled Peter’s hair. 

While he was washing the scrub off of Paul, Peter took advantage of his hands and roamed Paul’s body. “God, you’re such a pervert, Peter” Paul joked. “Mm, you’re just so perfect, though” He replied. “I mean, you _are_ the son of Aphrodite, and she is said to be the most beautifullest being in the universe, but I disagree, I think the most beautifullest being in the universe is standing in my arms right now” Paul blushed. “I’m not as pretty as my mom, I mean I have so many imperfections...” He replied. “I beg to differ, you have none at all, your more beautiful than the morning sunrise, or the jewels that shimmer, you’re perfect” 

”I agree too” Ace chimed in. He had retreated back to the banks when he was done a with Paul’s hair and watched on. “Curly, you’re very very beautiful, I could look at you all day and never get bored” Ace got up and sauntered towards Paul and Peter. “Let’s get out, before we all get wrinkly” 

# 

Paul, Ace and Peter were dry and dressed just in time for breakfast. The three of them made their way to the dining hall where Gene was waiting for them. “Hello, darlings” Gene said with a warm smile. Today, Gene had gone for a more relaxed look, he wasn’t wearing his usual makeup that he was notorious for, and was wearing some sweats and an oversized T-shirt. Peter and Ace made their way to the seats that were beside Gene’s, and Paul sat where he did during dinner last night. 

”Did you sleep well last night?” Gene asked his husbands. Peter nodded. “We slept well, Paul came into us, he’s a really good cuddle-er!” Peter chimed. Gene ignored the last bit of what Peter said, and continued talking away to his husbands and not giving any attention to Paul.

Not too long later, the maids came out holding big trays which were stacked with pancakes. They placed a bowl of cereal at Paul’s place and placed the stack of pancakes at everyone else’s. “That can’t be right, Paulie doesn’t have any pancakes” Peter said. Gene sighed “He’s a bit on the chubby end don’t you think? He could lose a few pounds?” Gene replied nonchalantly. 

Paul’s lip quivered. “I’m. Not. Fat!” He exclaimed as he stood up and slammed his fist down onto the hardwood table, which ultimately startled Ace and Peter because they’d hadn’t seen Paul speak out like this before. Gene stared at Paul for a good second with eyes that warned Paul. “How DARE you talk about my body in such a way, you have absolutely NO right to!!” Gene stood up. “I’d think about you next words *very* carefully, Paul...” Gene warned. “You don’t scare me, Gene. From the moment I’ve stepped foot in here, you’ve done nothing but belittled me, I went to bed CRYING last night because of YOU! And K feel like you actually DO NOT care about me whatsoever” 

Gene had had enough of Paul jabbing at his ego and stormed over to Paul. “What are you gonna do? Hit me? Go for it, fucking scum” Paul spat. “I’d never hit someone, not even a mortal” Gene replied in a hush tone. He bent and whispered something into Paul’s ear, which made to blood drain from Paul’s face. Without a beat, the waterworks came and Paul ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like long chapters? Let me know! 💕
> 
> Insta: ace.frehleyy  
> Twitter: ace_frehleyy
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love reading your comments!! 💕


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's your birthday!" Is what Paul awoke to on the morning of January 20th. Paul yawned and stretched his limbs before finally sitting up. "Good morning, guys" He smiled. Ace gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and slid a small jewellery box into his hand. "Happy birthday, my love. I hope you enjoy your present" Ace smiled. Paul opened the small black box and gasped. He pulled out a beautiful amethyst bracelet. "Oh, Ace! You shouldn't have! It's-it's too beautiful for me, I-I'll lose it!" Paul said. 

"Oh, nonsense! Try it on, I wanna know if I got the right size" Ace replied. Paul slid the bracelet onto his left wrist and showed it off. "It fits perfectly! Thank you so much, Ace!" Paul pulled Ace into a hug. Just then, Peter came in, holding a birthday cake. "I know it's early, but I made you this cake for your birthday, Paul!" Peter said. Paul got up and kissed Peter on the cheek. "Thank you so much, dear. We can have it after dinner, just pop it in the fridge, ok?" Peter nodded and half-waddled his way out of the bedroom. 

"So, what do you guys do on birthdays?" Paul asked. "I've never celebrated mine, so I don't really know what to do..." "We don't really do much, but I heard there's a little surprise for you soon, so get dressed." Ace said. "Will you help me... since I'm the birthday boy~" Paul cooed as he stuck his lips out. Ace tsked. "You know I can't resist that face... come on, let's get you dressed" 

# 

At exactly 12pm, there was a small knock at the library door. Paul placed his book down, He couldn't really comprehend it, it was something about a guy named Dorian Grey and a picture of him, he couldn't understand all the fancy words. "It's open!" He called. The door opened and in came Ace with Aphrodite! "Mom!" Paul gasped. He got up and ran straight to her, bringing her into a tight hug. 

"Paul! Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you!" She said, letting a tear slip from her eyes. She pulled away for a bit to look at her son's now matured face. "You grew up so well! You look just like me!" "Mom, I-I missed you so much! How long has it been?!" Paul said. "Too long, my dear. But, look at how beautiful you've grown up to be, my only son! I wish I could've seen you more, well, now I can!" Paul was ecstatic! He had been separated from his mom for far too long, but now he can finally see her again! 

"How's living with Gene, is he treating you well?" Aphrodite asked, and Paul's mood soured. "It's not nice... Gene doesn't treat me nicely, he's always being mean to me, and if it's not that, he's ignoring me..." Paul confessed. “How dare he! I’m going to talk to him right now!” “No, mom don’t... It-It’s not worth it... I don’t want to cause trouble-“ “Nonsense! He is the one causing trouble!” She let go of her son and rushed to find Gene. 

”OI! You bastard!!” She yelled as she lunged at Gene was just trying to do work in his office. “GAH!!” Gene screamed as he plummeted to the ground. “HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY SON LIKE THIS, HE IS NOT WORTH YOUR SHAMMY LITTLE GAMES,GENE!!” She screamed. She grabbed Gene’s ear, but before she could do anything, Paul had gotten between the two of them . “Mom! Chill out...” He said. “Gene I am so sor-“ “Why are you apologising to him, he disrespects you!!” Aphrodite said. Paul sighed. “Mom, I can handle it myself... You need to chillax and stop causing wars... that’s Athena’s job” 

Unsatisfied, Aphrodite got off of Gene, per her sons wishes. “If you have any trouble with him again, let me know..” “Mom... let me just talk to him...” Aphrodite relentlessly agreed, and walked out of the study. “Gene I am so sorry-“ “Shush Paul” Gene interrupted as he got up off the floor. As soon as he was on his feet , he bent down so that he could whisper into Paul’s ear. “If that ever happens to me again, I’ll make sure you never hear the end of it, understood?” He murmured. “Is this some kind of threat?! Seriously?! I've been here for a few week, and I can count on one fucking hand the amount of times you’ve given me ANY sort of positivity. I’m fucking sick of it already Gene!” 

Gene sighed. “Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap again, Paul?” “Are you serious right now?! It’s my fucking birthday, Gene! You can’t even say a simple ‘Happy Birthday, Paul’ or even a ‘Good Morning’ can you?” Paul said, keeping on his subject. Paul shook his head. “I’m fucking leaving this shit hole. Tell Peter and Ace I’ll miss them” He said before storming out. 

“You can’t fucking leave, Paul! I own you!!” Gene exclaimed as he chased after Paul. Paul skidded to a halt and turned around to face Gene. “You do NOT own me, I’m not one of your mortal toys!” He shouted as he jabbed his finger at Gene. “Woah, woah, woah! What’s going on here?” Peter asked. The two looked over at Peter who was lazing on the ground in direct sunlight. “He is being a dick like always!” Paul sneered. Peter sighed and stood up. 

“Genie, why don’t you finally tell Paul how you feel about him” Peter suggested. “Wh-what do you mean?!” Paul asked. “Genie really likes you Paulie, he just can’t show his emotions ‘cause he’s a bit baby” Peter said. “But that doesn’t explain all the body shaming and the rude words he said to me.” Paul replied. “Let me tell you something, Paulie. He was the exact same to me and Ace, but remember what I thought y’ “ Paul was enraged. “ITS STILL NOT AN EXCUSE!! I HAVE YET TO HEAR A SINGLE APOLOGY OFF OF HIM!!” Gene sighed. “You’re acting like a child Paul-“ 

“NO! I AM NOT!! FROM THE MOMENT IVE STEPPED FOOT IN HERE, IVE FELT NEGLECTED BY YOU, GENE! FIRST OFF: MY BEDROOM IS A MESS AND I HAVE TRIED ENDLESSLY TO REPAIR IT, BUT NO LUCK, SECONDLY, IM NOT ALLOWED EAT WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT AND THIRDLY YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT FUCK ME OVER, I’M LEAVING!!” Once again, Paul stormed off and slammed his door. 

Paul started to sob. _Why him??_ There was a small, quiet knock on the door. “Paulie... are you in there?? Wanna talk?” It was Ace. “S-sure...” Paul replied. The door creaked open and Ace walked in. Ace sat down on bed and Paul rested his head on Ace’s lap. “What’s wrong?” Ace asked a he stroked Paul’s hair. “Gene...” Paul replied. Ace sighed. “Typical... always starting trouble, like always..” He played with Paul’s chocolate curls. He spoke in a soft tone which Paul always loved. “Sit up, Paul. Sit on my lap” Paul obliged and rearranged himself to sit down on Ace’s lap. 

“You’re so pretty up close... has anyone ever told you that, Paulie?” Ace said. He traced over Paul’s facial features with his pointer finger. “Gorgeous... Such nice chocolate-y brown eyes, a beautiful nose and gorgeous plump lips... I want you all for myself, Paulie..” Ace gently wiped away a stray tear. “Cry all you want, my little star child it’s good to let your emotions out, helps expressing our emotions really well...” He dragged his finger across the opening of Paul’s lips and the younger kissed Ace’s finger. “Tell me, my star child... are you a virgin? Of course, you don’t need to answer, but it’s nice to know... y’know” Ace queried. Paul nodded his head softly. Ace’s hand made its way back to Paul’s hair. “Ok, ok... how would you like to lose your virginity then?” Paul thought for a moment. 

“I-I want it to be romantic...” he said. 

“Hmm... how so?” Ace asked again. “I mean- I want them to be special to me.. i don’t want it to be a ‘sex’ per se.. i want it to be love making... if that makes sense.” Ace nodded and called a maid into the room. “Yes, sir?” She asked. Ace whispered something into the maid’s ear and she nodded. “I will have that ready for you as soon as possible, sir” She replied before leaving. 

#

Paul let out a small moan when Ace laid him down on his bed which had been covered in rose petals per Ace’s request. Ace latched onto Paul’s neck and sucked love bites onto it. “Ace..” Paul moaned. “Be gentle...” “Don’t worry my little star child, I will... don’t worry at all, you’re safe with me, ok?” Ace replied with a coy smile. He closed the gap between him and Paul’s lips, and good lord was he a good kisser! 

“Can I remove your clothing... or do you want it to stay on?” Ace asked. “Remove it...” Paul replied. Ace slowly took off Paul’s clothes and basked at the younger in the nude. “wow... you’re gorgeous, dear” Ace said in awe. “Y-you think so..?” Paul asked as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Ace nodded. “stunning” 

Ace was quickly taken out of his trance when the door opened and Peter stood in the doorframe, shocked. “O-oh... am I interrupting something...?” He asked. “I-I can leave..-“ “No need... join us if you’d like” Ace said. “would you like it if Peter joined us, Paulie?” Paul nodded and Peter sat down on the side of the bed. 

Ace re-adjusted Paul so that he was in a position where he was being supported by Peter’s body, and his lower body was supported by his.“Awh, look at him Ace... he’s gorgeous~“?Peter cooed as he wrapped his arms around Paul’s chest. He placed a sneaky hicky on his shoulder blade. “Hand me the lube, Peter” Ace said, and Peter opened the beside table and pulled out the half-used bottle of cherry lube and a condom, then handed them to Ace. 

Ace opened the lube cap and squirted some on his middle and ring finger. “Since it’s you're first time” Ace said and he applied the lube to Paul’s entrance. “I’m going to be very generous with the lube, ‘cause if not it’ll hurt like hell” Ace squirted a smaller amount onto his same fingers. 

Ace placed his fingers at Paul’s entrance and slowly slid them in with ease, which made Paul gasp. Slowly, he started to thrust them deeper, his fingers were long and slender enough to. “Ngh~ ‘is sore...” Paul whined. “hey... it’ll be alright baby, just give him a minute” Peter said soothingly. Very gently, Ace started scissoring Paul, which made the younger moan loudly and scream profanities. “fuck~! A-Ace-Ngh~!” Paul moaned. “Does i feel good?” Ace asked, and Paul nodded violently. “M-more~” 

Ace slid in in pointer finger and gently brushed Paul’s sweet spot. “GUH~ Oh fuck~” Paul squealed. Ace smiled down at Paul and removed his fingers, feeling sure that Paul was ready. He pulled away from the younger and stripped himself of his clothes, revealing his thick member. “All fours, baby” Ace said, and Paul obliged. Satisfied, Ace got back on the bed and positioned himself at Paul’s entrance, and slowly pushed the tip in. 

”Ah-ah~ T-too mUCH~!” Paul moaned. “Gentle~” Peter was loving the view of Paul’s face, and whipped out his cock and started to wank himself. “You’re doing so wELL!” Ace grunted as he thrusted deeper into Paul. “O-Oh~!” Paul screamed as Ace banged against his prostate. 

At this point, Ace had pretty much given up the whole idea of being gentle, and started rapidly thrusting into Paul’s ass like a primate, which made Paul release a few tears. “O-I’m clo-o-se~!” Paul moaned between thrusts. “Me tOO- FUCK~!” Ace screamed as he and Paul released in unison. Peter had come too, but didn’t make it a big deal to announce it to the whole temple. 

Ace pulled out of Paul, and his legs turned to jelly. Paul and Ace collapsed onto the bed beside each other. “Afterglow got to y’ ?” Peter laughed. “Oh, quit it, you!” Ace replied jokingly. “He’s out cold... look at him!” The two looked at Paul, who was sleeping peacefully on Ace’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, this was supposed to be for Paul’s birthday, but I completely forgot!! I hope you guys enjoyed it either way!!
> 
> Insta: ace.frehleyy  
> Twitter: ace_frehleyy
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love reading your comments!! 💕


	7. Chapter 7

Paul marched his way to Gene’s office, paper in hand. 

He didn’t bother to knock on the door, instead he stormed in. “Listen here, I will *not* be tolerating this behaviour anymore, Mr ‘I’m a God so I can do whatever the fuck I want’! So I made a simple list of things that I expect from you” Paul said. He placed the sheet of paper on the desk and Gene looked up at Paul. 

”Number 1! I want an engagement ring. You haven’t properly proposed to me yet, so... are you holding me against my will in here?! I don’t want anything flashy, i’m not that kind of guy.” Paul said. He started pacing around Gene’s study. “Number 2, I want to eat whatever I want, whenever I want WITHOUT any input from you! You don’t see me judging you or anyone else on what they eat, do you? Number 3, I want a room refurbishment. My room is in a such a complete and utter mess, and I have tried everything to fix it, no luck whatsoever. And last but finally not least, Number 4” 

Paul stopped walking and leaned on the desk. “I want you to show me love, Gene. You-you never show me any, and- it-it hurts, ok? I mean, I get lots from Ace and Peter... but you never seem to show me any... it’s heartbreaking honestly, In supposed to be *Your* fiancé, not theirs...”

”This... wow... uhm, I’ll put this in place immediately...” Gene said, and Paul’s eyes lit up. “R-Really...” Paul asked in shock and Gene nodded. He got up out of his chair and gave Paul a kiss on the lips, which was a huge shock to Paul. After Gene pulled away Paul touched his lips. “did-did you... kiss me??” He asked. “You want me to do it again?” Gene asked. “...yeah...” Paul replied. Gene kissed Paul again and this time Paul kissed back.

“You’re a really good kisser Paul...” Gene stated when he pulled away. “mm, Ace loves to smother me with kisses half the time” Paul said. “I see why, i’ve been planning our wedding, babe, it’s going to be in 6 months, it’s not gonna be a big wedding only a few people are coming, i hope that’s ok with you” Gene said. Paul’s heart raced. He’s finally getting married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short i want to finish it as fast as I can so I can work on something else


End file.
